Prom Night
by hayroline
Summary: "Well, who knew porn could be educational." -– Hayley/Caroline, PWP.


A/N: This was an request from an anon who wanted Hayroline losing virginity together fic + scissoring (guess who had to research the word, ha!) I tried. This was my second time writing a fic and I must admit the prompt was very challenging. I hope you like it and as always, feedbacks are truly welcome. Good or bad. Corrections too. Please don't hesitate to comment. It makes all the difference.

Not beta'd. (I should really get a beta.) Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline didn't know how this was happening. Prom night started out fine and then it turned into a disaster. Tonight was supposed to be her night and now she was crying in an empty classroom alone. She wiped her eyes, thanking God for waterproof mascara.

The door opened, "Oh. I didn't know someone was in here."

Caroline looked up to find Hayley Marshall with a flask in her hand. "Well, I am." she replied.

Caroline didn't have the best relationship with Hayley or more like no relationship at all. They took some classes together and were partnered up for an assignment once but other than that, they never hung out. They were in totally different social groups at school. Caroline was the queen bee, head of the dance committee, head cheerleader who had a boyfriend on a football team. Hayley was the one who always seem to get detention, hung out with college people, smoke cigarettes and occasionally bring alcohol to school just like now. They just did not mix at all.

"What's up with you?" Hayley closed the door, taking a sip from the flask.

"None of your business." Caroline snapped. She didn't want to talk about how everything was ruined, especially not to Hayley.

Hayley raised her perfect brows, "Touchy."

Hayley sat down at one of the empty chairs. Caroline wanted to be alone but it seemed like Hayley wasn't going to leave. She growled inside. Her pride won't let her leave the classroom to find another empty one because she was here first. So if anyone was leaving, it has got to be Hayley.

"Aren't you supposed to be mingling and having the time of your life while waiting for them to announce you the Prom Queen?" Hayley drawled.

Well, that was the plan, Caroline thought. But being announced Prom Queen right now didn't seem to cheer her up. Tyler being a drunk douche and trying to impress his teammates messed everything up. She wasn't going to play like a good trophy wife while he was being a dick to her so he can boost his man ego in front of his testosterone filled friends. No, Caroline Forbes won't take that shit from anyone.

But God, she had it all planned. Perfect prom, have fun, get the crown then go to the hotel room where she planned to spend the romantic night with Tyler then finally get her cherry popped. She even brought condoms! (She doesn't trust Tyler to bring it even though she told him at least a thousand times.)

Hayley looked at Caroline then offered her flask to her. Caroline was ready to say no but then she thought to herself that she had nothing to lose. She thinks she deserve some alcohol after tonight. She took it and drank a sip. It was whiskey and surprisingly, she appreciated the burn.

"Thanks." Caroline wiped her lips with the back of her hand then gave the flask back to Hayley. "I needed it."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Caroline knew she didn't want to but she was never the type who bottled things up. She was a talker, she took her stress out by talking to someone. And that someone (even though it was Hayley) was offering and her talking instinct could not resist.

"It's just... Tonight was supposed to be a fairytale night for me. I had it all planned out and at the start it was perfect. Tyler was behaving and prom looked just the way I wanted. Then his teammates showed up with all these booze and Tyler became a drunk douche treating me like a dumb trophy wife in front of his teammates so they could cheer him on." Caroline spoke with rage in her voice. "I mean, seriously? He knows how important this prom is to me! We are seniors, this is our last prom! We booked a hotel room to spend a night after the prom and now that's all going to waste. I even brought condoms!"

Caroline kind of expected Hayley to burst out laughing but Hayley just looked at Caroline, listening to her every word. "Yeah, he sounds like a giant dickhead."

Caroline laughed, "Yeah, he is."

"Good on you for not taking his crap."

"Thanks. I'll never take any crap from anyone." Caroline smiled.

"That's the spirit." Hayley tossed some more whiskey down then passed it to Caroline who drank the rest of it. Caroline put it down next to her on top of teacher's desk.

Surprisingly, Hayley was a good listener and they ended up talking about few other stuffs. After an hour or so, they were laughing and so engrossed in their world they didn't even think about the prom happening down the hall.

"So how many condoms did you bring?" Hayley asked with mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Like... ten."

Hayley snorted, "What? You know he wouldn't be able to."

"I know but it's good to have more than less. I planned the romantic night at hotel as much as I planned this prom. It was supposed to be magical but I guess it was all for nothing."

Hayley looked at Caroline thoughtfully then she got up from the chair and sat next to Caroline on the desk. Caroline looked at her and smiled sadly.

Hayley licked her lips and she gently moved her head to kiss Caroline. The kiss was unexpected but soft. Caroline's eyes became huge. Hayley moved her lips but Caroline didn't know what to do. Hayley stopped and moved back a little.

Caroline stuttered, "What... Hayley... I.. don't understand..."

"Want to try that again?"

Caroline was conflicted, in her head she knew she shouldn't but her heart wanted to. Badly. The kiss felt good and it somehow felt like freedom. She wanted to have a magical night and who cares if it wasn't Tyler. Right?

Caroline nodded and Hayley smirked, satisfied by her consent. Hayley closed the gap and kissed her again. This time, there was no hesitation on Caroline's part and that made it so much better. Hayley licked at Caroline's bottom lips and Caroline opened her mouth eagerly welcoming Hayley. Hayley's tongue started out gently then it turned a little demanding and deep. Caroline could taste whiskey, dark chocolate with hint of cigarette on her tongue.

Caroline moaned and she circled her arms around Hayley's neck. Caroline's tongue slid against Hayley and it felt electric. Hayley's hands moved to Caroline's waist and she pushed Caroline closer to her body. Caroline's body was sizzling and every part of her tingled. Hayley angled her head so she can thrust her tongue deeper and made sure she conquered every place inside Caroline's mouth. They parted slightly and panted while looking at each other with blazing gaze.

"I can't believe we are doing this." Caroline said, out of breath.

Hayley smiled and she started kissing Caroline's neck. A little lick with her tongue then a teasing bite. Caroline whimpered and she angled her neck so Hayley have better access to it. Her skin was hot and Hayley's lips were burning her everywhere she kissed. As soon as Hayley kissed the skin between her breasts, she stilled.

"Wait."

Hayley looked up curious, "What's wrong?"

"You know... I mean, I've never done this before. I'm not just talking about doing it with a girl but the whole thing." Caroline looked down, feeling embarrassed.

"I gathered that."

"It'll be my first time. Ever." Caroline blushed, not looking at Hayley.

Hayley smiled and she took Caroline's chin with her hand forcing her to look at her eyes. "I've never done it before too."

"What? Seriously?" Caroline was genuinely surprised. Although she knows judging is bad, Caroline herself was a person who judged. She would have never thought Hayley was a virgin what with five boyfriends that she know of. However, she knew other girls in her usual social group also thought Caroline already lost her virginity. She didn't dare to correct them.

"Hey, don't look so surprised." Hayley said with an offended tone but her lips were grinning.

"No, I meant... You had few boyfriends that I know of and I guess I just assumed it." Caroline said.

Hayley shrugged. "I broke up with most of them before they actually had chance to go home run. All of them either went to first or second base."

Caroline nodded. That sounded about the same with Caroline's boyfriends throughout the years.

"Now can I take your dress off or are we going to talk more about our awful boyfriends? Because that's a huge turn off."

Caroline laughed and stood up from the desk while turning her back so Hayley can unzip her dress. Hayley quickly unzipped it and she kissed the back of Caroline's neck. Caroline's dress was on the floor leaving Caroline in her red lacy underwear. Hayley locked Caroline between her legs while sitting on the desk and hugged her from behind.

She then cupped Caroline's breasts through her bra and rolled her nipples around. Caroline whimpered, she could feel heat pooling at her stomach. Hayley hastily got her bra off and turned Caroline around. Hayley latched her mouth onto Caroline's left breast and sucked it. Caroline cried out, Hayley's mouth on her breast felt so good. Hayley then moved to her right breast to give the same treatment.

As much as Caroline enjoyed this, she also wanted Hayley to feel this sensation. She pulled Hayley's face up from her breasts to kiss her quickly then she unzipped Hayley's dress. Peppering kisses from Hayley's ear to her uncovered breasts, Caroline carefully licked at Hayley's nipples, Hayley bunched Caroline's blonde locks and cursed. Caroline beamed and proceeded to suck on them while glancing at Hayley's face. Hayley's eyes were closed, eyebrows were bunched up with her pouty mouth in O shape.

Hayley hopped off the desk quickly, standing up and kissed Caroline roughly. Her grip tightened in Caroline's hair and she flipped them around, still kissing. Caroline was back to sitting on the desk and she opened her legs so Hayley could fit in between. Hayley pushed Caroline down so she was lying on the desk with her legs spread out. Caroline was flushed red with just scrap of red panties on looking at Hayley with innocent yet hooded eyes. She was so sexy and Hayley was so glad she stumbled upon this classroom.

Hayley kissed Caroline's skin from her neck down to her stomach. Her skin was silky and so warm. Hayley's arms grabbed Caroline's thighs from underneath and dragged her so she was on the very edge. Hayley kneeled down and she blew on Caroline's clothed pussy. Caroline squirmed and she couldn't help but grip the edge of the desk. She never felt this way ever, not when she made out with Tyler and other boyfriends. It was like her body was a ball of scorching fire ready to explode. To be honest, she felt scared but excited. Very excited.

Hayley kissed the inside of Caroline's thighs softly then she licked Caroline's soaked slit through the lace. Caroline moaned loudly and Hayley smirked. Hayley rolled down Caroline's panties and threw it away. She gave another lick and without any restriction, the feel of Hayley's tongue intensified making Caroline jump. Hayley pressed Caroline down with one hand and continued to lick her pussy. Slow, fast, repeat. It was driving Caroline crazy as she thrashed around the desk. Caroline's eyes were squeezed shut as she felt the liquid heat below her stomach grow. She needed to get the edge off.

"Hayley, I... I need more." Caroline spoke through ragged voice.

Hayley looked up then sucked her two fingers into her own mouth and pushed them into Caroline's pussy.

"Oh my god."

Hayley's slim digits started pumping in and out of Caroline. Hayley flicked Caroline's bundle of nerves with her tongue while she fingered her. Caroline felt her toes curl and her chasing for some kind of release. It was getting close, she could feel it. After few more pumps combined with hard suck on the clit, Caroline was coming with a scream. Hayley didn't stop her actions which made Caroline's orgasm last longer.

Hayley enjoyed watching Caroline come, with her skin glistening with fine sheet of sweat, face glowing and her tight pussy clenching around her fingers. Caroline was panting frantically and when she opened her eyes, she saw Hayley put her fingers soaked with her own juice into her mouth and suck at it. It was the most erotic thing she's ever seen. She got up to sitting position and pulled Hayley up for a forceful kiss. She could taste herself on Hayley's tongue and she wasn't disgusted by it at all. She was actually turned on.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Caroline asked skeptically.

"You think I'd lie about that?"

"No, but you totally knew what you were doing because that was mind blowing."

"Well, who knew porn could be educational."

At the unexpected answer, Caroline laughed out loud. Hayley chuckled and she took her thong off. Caroline stood up, ready to give Hayley the incredible orgasm she experienced but Hayley stopped her.

Hayley bit Caroline's ear, "I want to try something."

"Something you saw from your educational porn?"

"Something like that." Hayley smiled.

Hayley got up on the desk and she positioned herself carefully so Caroline's legs and hers were intertwined. When Hayley rolled her hips, their pussy grinded together, both of them moaned. It felt so dirty but so right.

Caroline couldn't help but roll her hips to follow the rhythm Hayley paced. The friction of wet pussies felt insanely good and they both whimpered. Hayley grabbed Caroline's left thigh so their contact was more firm and hard. This dance of them gradually became rough and desperate. Hips rolling, juices coating each other, clit feeling electric every time their pussies meet.

"Fuck." Hayley swore loudly.

Caroline was nearly sobbing as her pussy was more sensitive after the last orgasm. The slap of their flesh fills the classroom as well as their loud moans. Caroline comes first and soon after Hayley is also throwing her head back and coming hard. As they come down from their high, Hayley lies on top of Caroline. Caroline was feeling boneless. She started to stroke Hayley's hair soothingly. The only sound of the classroom were their heavy breaths.

"Tonight has taken the most unexpected turn. Ever." Caroline stated.

Hayley looked down to see Caroline with her eyebrows raised up, "In a good way?"

"In the best way."

Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ugh, I don't want to get up." Caroline sighed. But reluctantly she got up and got her phone out of her purse. She had several messages from Tyler as well as Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Huh. Apparently I was announced the Prom Queen just now." Caroline said.

Hayley got up, feeling whatever she and Caroline had disappear. She'll go back to her circle of friends and probably pretend this never happened. She didn't know why she felt bitter about it, she got up and started to put her dress back on. "Congrats."

Caroline immediately felt the distance in Hayley's voice. She whirled around and saw Hayley struggling with her zip. She went and helped with the zip and whispered into her ear, "Wanna go celebrate?"

"Aren't you supposed to be running down the hallway to get your crown?"

"Well, I could do that. But I really don't want to waste the hotel room I booked for tonight." Caroline shot her an impish look.

Hayley grinned, "It really would be a waste."

"Yep. And this time, I'll be the one leading."

* * *

YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. SO PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
